Cuatro cartas de despedida
by Ange CG Watson
Summary: Tras años de lo ocurrido, Yuuri vive una tensa situación familiar. Un encuentro fortuito con una sombra del pasado provocara el renacimiento de esos sentimientos destructivos que algunas vez llevaron a Yuuri hacía un abismo de decepción y culpa. VICTURI / OMEGAVERSE / AU / LEMON / Contiene YURIxYUURI
1. Prólogo

Hola.

Traigo una historia corta que espero sea de su agrado :3  
Eh, creo que por ahora es todo. Intentare apresurarme a actualizar, la verdad es una historia muy linda (desde mi punto de vista) y espero que sea entendible todo lo que intente transmitir.

Bien, nos vemos después. De antemano, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó despacio el joven ruso, recostado sobre el regazo de su pareja que observaba distraído el blanco paisaje ofrecido por los parques de Tokio durante el invierno.

-Eh - Dijo despabilado el japonés - Perdona, me perdí por un instante.

-Siempre eres así, ni intentes ocultarlo. - Respondió agotado.

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, sus oblicuos pensamientos no le permitían filtrar toda la culpa que su consciencia guardaba. Con la palma de su mano, acarició su apenas abultado vientre mientras la otra se mantenía plantada sobre la madera de la banca en que ambos amantes se encontraban.

Yurio observó el rostro de su compañero, lo acarició por unos momentos sacando al japonés de sus nefastos pensamientos y estuvo a punto de besarle cuando...

-¡Mamá, papá! Ya encontré el balón. - Gritó una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y mirada azul verdosa. Corría hacía ellos con las mejillas coloradas por el frío sonriéndoles dulcemente como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

-Eve, te vas a caer. -Sentencio preocupado el chico rubio mientras tomaba en brazos a su pequeña. Giró para mirar de frente a su pareja quien los contemplaba con una sonrisa dulce y de total satisfacción disfrutando de esa escena paternal que presenciaba de su esposo.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Creo que sí. Tú que dices Eve

-¡Sí!

Yuri tomo de la mano a su esposo, él se inclinó un poco para besar su cabeza y comenzaron su recorrido al hotel, tenía que descansar antes de la gran competencia que se avecinaba al día siguiente.

Ante su hija, ellos eran el ejemplo perfecto de una pareja feliz, de una familia completa y sin decadencias; pero el asunto cambiaba cuando por azares del destino ambos se quedaban solos. Como les gustaría ser como cualquier otra pareja, que desearan en su vida matrimonial un momento de privacidad o un descanso de su labores paternales para pasarlo juntos; por desgracia nunca fue así.

Ni en el inicio, ni en el desenlace de su vida familiar y mucho menos ahora sentían esa chispa que era necesaria para continuar juntos. Yuri veía a sus hijos como una bendición, como si en un silencio incomodo alguien llegara a hacer plática con los involucrados, similar fue su alivio cuando una tarde entre cuestión y cuestión Yurio le propuso hacer una prueba de embarazo. El alfa se regocijo casi tanto como su pareja ante la noticia y a la noche, las llamadas de las respectivas familias no se hicieron esperar.

Ese fue su primer año de casados, cuando pensaba que lo suyo ya no tenía salvación. Sabía que así era, que era una reparación temporal. Las grietas existían y tarde o temprano todo iba a caer estrepitosamente como una pared siendo demolida.


	2. Con cariño para ti, desde Rusia

_1\. Con cariño para ti, desde Rusia._

Yuri Katsuki era un conocido patinador omega. Era la esperanza de Japón y todas las miradas se posaban sobre él que iba ascendiendo con tal de llegar a ser el mejor del mundo.

Cada movimiento en el hielo era la pequeña representación de sus emociones, era un cachito de su corazón quedándose en la pista y esparciendo una esencia motivadora entre la multitud y los demás patinadores.

Un salto perfecto, un movimiento bien realizado y un cambio impecable; describían perfectamente a Viktor Nikiforov el actual campeón en patinaje artístico. Un hombre carismático y ágil, con una cola de fans atrás de él y muchas medallas al frente, era sin duda el ejemplo de a lo que muchos aspiraban.

Yuri lo conocía, no, su relación era más cercana. Viktor y Yuri eran amigos, con cuatro años de diferencia en sus edades, ambos lograron mantener una amistad sobrepasando la distancia y las pocas veces que lograban verse. Claro que ambos eran oponentes en la pista pero fuera de ella ambos eran unos amigos imparables.

-¡Yuri! - Gritó escandalosamente desde la pista al ver que el japonés tenía la intención de salir del lugar - ¿Piensas irte sin decirme nada y abandonándome a mi suerte? - "Que melodramático" pensó Yuri al ver la actuación ofendida de su amigo.

-Yurio me invitó a comer, acaba de llegar y quiere que lo acompañe, iremos por tazones de cerdo. ¿Quieres venir?

-¿Él está de acuerdo con esto?

-Él sabía que si salía sin avisarte tú me seguirías y nos acompañarías. Nos conoce bien. - Sonrió ante esa idea. Por lo general, cada encuentro entre los tres era de lo más casual pero todos sabían que si Yuri y Viktor se encontraban juntos, el ruso no se separaría del de lentes por nada del mundo.

Llegaron a un puesto ambulante en donde Yurio los esperaba con su típica expresión de pocos amigos, mal sentado y con la mirada fija a su celular.

-Llegas tarde - Levantó rápidamente la mirada, alzo una ceja y regreso su vista al móvil - Y veo que trajiste a tu perro.

-Cuanto tiempo Yurio - Saludo carismático el ruso mayor abrazando al más joven por la espalda y recargando su barbilla en la cabeza contraria. El rubio se sacudió incomodo intentando alejar a Viktor, logrando su cometido con total facilidad.

-¡Ya! ¡No seas tan empalagoso, idiota!

Yuri Plisetsky, Yurio para Yuri y Victor. El actual campeón en la categoría junior.

A simple vista un amigo y compañero de los otros dos pero cualquiera que conociera la vida privada de este sabía que era más que un amigo de Yuri.

Yurio era el prometido del japonés, y aunque no lo pareciera por su juvenil figura, era un alfa y uno de gran nivel por lo que Yuri conocía de su familia. Vivía con su abuelo en Moscu pero tan pronto su carrera comenzó a emerger, se tuvo que mudar con su abuelo a San Petesburgo en donde Yakov, el entrenador de Yurio y Victor, llevaba su academia de patinaje.

Yurio y Yuri se conocían desde niños, pasaron los dos primero veranos de su amistad en una pequeña cabaña en Hokkaido junto con sus padres. Compartieron juegos y aventuras a campo abierto y gracias a eso fue que los padres del menor completaron su plan: hacer que esos dos niños comenzarán a relacionarse para culminar en un compromiso; tal y como dictaban las tradiciones. Y así a los 15 y 7 fueron informados de tal acuerdo.

-Mamá te manda saludos, dice que vallas pronto a visitarlos - Comento el japonés sentándose frente a la barra.

-También acaban de llegar ¿Cierto?

-Sí, del aeropuerto fuimos directo a mi casa.

-¿Y piensas seguirlo a todas sus competencias? Te recuerdo que tú aún estas en línea - Pronunció mirando de reojo a Nikiforov.

-Ya, ya gatito, no pondré ni un sólo dedo sobre tu chico, si puedo lo acompañare y lo ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero mientras estemos aquí por la noche es todo tuyo - una bufido se dejó oír, era Yuri intentando no burlarse de la cara tan virginal que había colocado su pareja ante el comentario de su amigo.

-N-no... no digas eso tan a la ligera, además no será posible que duerma hoy con Yuri, me adelantare a Tokio y los veré allá, quiero entrenar un poco más.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces aquí, Yu-ri-o? - nuevamente fue abrazado por el mayor, agregándose al acto, su prometido. Ambos rieron ante los movimientos desesperados que ejercía el rubio con tal de romper todo contacto físico con ellos.

-¡Por esto! ¡Maldición! Ustedes siempre son así y por eso nunca me concentro cuando entreno con ustedes... los odio... - Finalmente se liberó del animoso gesto de sus amigos, miro hacia el frente y ordeno; tanto ruso como japonés imitaron lo del menor, tomando asiento a ambos costados del rubio y ordenando de igual manera.

Tal y como había dicho, esa misma tarde visitó a la familia Katsuki y luego partió con destino a la ciudad de Tokio.

El cuarto menguante de la luna apenas se despejaba en el cielo, la noche estaba en su auge y la mayoría dormía plácidamente en su respectiva habitación, a excepción de dos chicos que impunes rompían las leyes de la sociedad en que vivían.

Las feromonas de alfa y omega se habían impregnado por toda la habitación. El suave olor a colonia de su cuerpo sacudía sus sentidos y estaba seguro que con cada movimiento perdía más la razón dejándose llevar por un vals indecoroso que a medida del tiempo se volvía más acelerado y pasional.

-Ah... Viktor - gimió entre respiro y respiro mirando al techo, abrazaba al ruso por el cuello mientras este se encontraba entre sus piernas, embistiendo su entrada con ímpetu.

El fuerte vaivén provocaba un rechinido brutal en la cama; el japonés intento estirar su cuello para que sus labios se encontraran con los contrarios, acto que se dejó esperar por unos momentos ya que el de cabellos plata lo penetraba con más fuerza buscando llegar al clímax y tocando ese punto mágico de Yuri que lo hacía estremecer, y así cada vez que este intentaba alcanzar su rostro un fallo rotundo no se hacía esperar pero no se decepcionaba ya que una nueva oleada de placer lo recorría completamente y más cuando el mayor besaba y mordisqueaba su clavícula.

-Ya... Viktor, ya no. Agh.

-Shh, nos van a escuchar y nos meteremos en muchos problemas - Viktor introdujo un dedo dentro de la boca contraria acallando todos los sonidos que esta emitía. Su dedo fue lamido ágilmente por la lengua inexperta del moreno como si de otra cosa se tratara. - Mn, Yuri tu interior siempre es el mejor, me encanta. Rayos, necesito más de ti - El acto intensifico su ritmo acorde con el compás de ambos corazones; sus mentes divagaban y los gemidos y gruñidos indiscretos no se hacían esperar.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y Yuri llego a su punto máximo sintiendo que casi podía tocar el cielo con sus manos; y pocos segundos después Viktor también lo hizo dentro del menor llenándolo de su blanca esencia e intentando controlarse para no anudar al omega que desinteresado se mantenía disfrutando del placer que el orgasmo le había dejado.

Finalmente se separaron, Yuri recobro la conciencia al igual que Viktor, ambos se miraron, compartieron un gesto cómplice y se besaron sin más. Al terminar el contacto de sus bocas, el de ojos azules se acostó al lado de su pareja y con un brazo lo atrajo hacia su pecho, estrechando el cuerpo contrario con todo el amor que le tenía.

-¿Y qué tal? - Pregunto pícaro el mayor.

-Mejor que las anteriores - Se acercó un poco más dándole al mayor un corto peso en la mejilla.

-Eso me alegra, recibo mejores recompensas ¿No lo crees?

-Bueno, después de todo sí eres mi perrito.

-Shh... aquí el que parece perrito en la cama eres tú, cariño - Yuri se le dio un golpe en el pecho por tal comentario, habían veces en que le ponía los pelos de punta con tonterías como esa.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron compartiendo caricias, bromas y uno que otro beso hasta que ni uno de los dos aguanto más y cayeron rendidos en esa misma cama. Tan pronto como los rayos del sol que plasmaron armónicamente en el despejado cielo, ambos chicos se despertaron; tomaron un baño de casi una hora juntos y luego Yuri regaño al ruso porque por su culpa habían desperdiciado una gran cantidad de agua gracias a sus juegos tontos a lo que el agredido no espero para defenderse con que no podía quejarse si lo había disfrutado tanto; se cambiaron y para cuando el resto de los integrantes de la familia se levantaron, Viktor y Yuri ya habían recogido el desastre que dejaron en la noche.

Tenían algunos días más para ir a Tokio, no eran muchos pero los disfrutarían al máximo hasta que el límite llegara y tuvieran que volver a ese mundo de mentiras y estereotipos en el que vivían; y así Viktor regresaría a ser el mejor patinador alfa y Yuri sería otra vez un patinador en ascenso además del prometido de Yurio.

Los efímeros días se fueron como si nada, y ellos apenas disfrutaron una milésima parte de lo les hubiera gustado vivir. Su vida de ensueño había acabado y era momento de regresar abruptamente a la realidad.

El negado día llegó; puede que no hubiera sido tan malo si tan sólo Viktor hubiera viajado con él para apoyarlo en su competencia, pero ni un momento les dieron para descansar después de guardar sus pertenecías en la maleta, cuando la hermana de Yuri le pasó el teléfono a Viktor recibiendo fuertes gritos por parte de su entrenador que le exigía regresara a Rusia para continuar con su arduo entrenamiento fue que comprendieron que debían despedirse y rogar a cuanto dios existiera porque está dificultosa jornada acabara.

Obviamente él no quería, ninguno de los dos lo quería, pero ambos comprendían que era necesario. Los dos eran competidores, rivales en la pistas, y por algo debían prepararse buscando únicamente superarse entre ellos; no les importaba nada más desde que comenzaron con ese nefando acto de amor que no los llevaba más que a navegar por las funestas aguas del inframundo.

-Deberíamos conseguir terapias, ¿No crees? - El ruso se aferró a Yuri como si su vida se perdiera por cometer el apocalíptico error de soltarle. Estampó un beso en su frente como promesa irrompible grabada sobre su piel a hierro caliente, jurando esforzarse y llegar a la final para que ambos usaran nuevamente la pista como un lienzo en blanco escribiendo ahí los sentimientos que se tenían y transmitiéndoselos indirectamente al mundo, gritando lo mucho que deseaban estar juntos sin la más mínima complicación.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Somos unos masoquistas, nos aferramos a algo que por inercia terminara en tragedia. - hundió su cara en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de su amado; ahí donde cada noche, en que sus cuerpos se encontraban en el más carnal acto, él recargaba su cabeza y besaba esa piel, embriagándose con su salino sabor.

-Desde un inicio lo sabíamos y aun así accedimos. - Yuri sintió como su hombro comenzaba a empaparse. Viktor sabía hacia donde iba esa reflexión y para ser franco la odiaba - Tú eres un alfa y yo un omega. Tú puedes hacer lo que te plazca y yo apenas puedo respirar sin que ya estén planeando que debo hacer el día de mañana. Tú eres libre y yo... vivo aferrado a alguien.

-Déjalo. Por favor.

-Aunque quiera acabar con esta farsa, no puedo. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

-Por favor - Lo tomo de los brazos, y alejándolo un poco, lo miró fijamente con los ojos empañados de lágrimas - Quiero sentir que eres completamente mío, que no debo compartirte con otra persona, que existe un futuro en el que estemos destinados a terminar juntos. Sólo quiero eso, por favor, te lo imploro.

Su mirada cristalizada rompía la poca coherencia que mantenía. Quería escaparse con Viktor a Rusia, dejar todo: su carrera, sus obligaciones y si era necesario, a su familia. Sonrió dolorosamente y palmeo la cabeza contraria.

-Quien diría que eres un alfa, llorando como un bebé -Observo a su alrededor. Estaba a tope de personas, la privacidad en esos momentos era inalcanzable pero algo llego a su mente. Junto sus dedos índice y medio, los llevo hasta sus labios y los beso por unos momentos, todo ante la expectante mirada de Viktor. Cuando menos lo esperó, ambos dígitos se asentaron sobre sus labios, el ruso tomó la delicada mano que durante tanto tiempo y ante tantas situaciones había tomado; la mantuvo pegada contra su rostro por un buen rato hasta que pensó que era suficiente. - Y pensar que todo esto es sólo porque no nos veremos hasta dentro de algunos meses.

-Para mí eso es una eternidad

-Derramas miel, Viktor

-Esa miel es por ti... Yu-ri. - Limpio su flébil rostro, mantenía tomada la mano de su amado y como si nada la besó - Yuri, es en serio. Si tú no acabas con esto de una buena vez, yo mismo lo haré - De su abrigo saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color negro, la abrió dejando ver una sortija con una pequeña joya en el centro. Yuri la observo incrédulo ¿En verdad sería capaz de hacer algo así?- Si tú me dices que sí, juro que vendré por ti y le pediré a tus padres que rompan el compromiso. Aun si se niegan, te secuestrare y te llevare hasta donde nadie te encuentre; quiero ser parte de tu vida y quiero que tú seas ese factor por el cual cada mañana me despierte sonriendo y durante los entrenamientos ansíe llegar a casa para verte a ti con una linda pancita, sentado frente a la televisión, esperando a que te acompañe el resto de la tarde y en la noche compartir la misma cama sin miedo a ser descubiertos. Quiero que seas completamente mío, por favor, Yuri.

-Victor - Sintió como su rostro se coloreaba de un vigoroso rojo, era como una fuerte fiebre amenazándolo por hacerlo desmayar en ese mismo instante. Respiró profundamente, pensaba en que decir, como actuar. Cuando su razón y su necesidad se confrontaba, era seguro el error, no tenía que dejarse llevar por uno de esos dos, debía equilibrarlos y conseguir una respuesta certera; pero por sus venas corría una droga más fuerte que cualquiera que nunca probo y el raciocinio se transformaba lentamente en instinto. Sus labios se movieron solos, ni siquiera pensó seriamente en que decir y las palabras salieron de su boca como delincuentes fugándose de prisión. - No has hecho concretamente tu propuesta ¿A qué quieres que diga "sí"?

El ruso soltó una suave risa y nuevamente, ocultando el presente del resto de personas y dejándolo a la vista única del japonés, continúo con su declamación.

-Yuri Katsuki, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - El japonés extendió la mano y tomo la cajita, la cerro y guardo en su propio abrigo. Con un simple movimiento de su cabeza, afirmo a la proposición. Ambos se miraron con ganas de gritar, abrazarse, besarse, llorar de alegría y lanzarse a los brazos contrarios, pero eso debía ser en otro momento, por el momento se conformaban con esas silenciosas mirada que transmitían más emociones que cualquier otro acto.

Se separaron completamente cuando la voz por el parlante del aeropuerto anunció el siguiente vuelo a Rusia. Nuevamente volvieron a ser amigos. Ya no eran la pareja fugitiva que en sus momentos de intimidad eran, ahora únicamente eran dos viejos amigos que se despedían; un casto abrazo y un apretón de manos fueron suficientes para que Viktor juntara de quien sabe dónde las fuerzas necesarias para alejarse e ir a su estación.

Yuri lo miro alejarse, pensando en lo que dentro de algunos meses le esperaba, en lo que debería enfrentar después de la atroz responsabilidad que colocó sobre su espalda pero sabía que por suerte no estaría sólo en ese lapídeo camino a recorrer.

Un mes pasó, la competencia más importante para Yuri iba a comenzar y en los dos últimos días previos a la competencia no había tenido un muy buen estado de salud, pero todo empeoro cuando, minutos antes de su presentación, salió corriendo hasta el baño más cercano siendo acompañado por su prometido y su entrenador. Ambos lo esperaron afuera; preocupados, lo abrazaron pensando que quizá eran los nervios por una competencia previa. Lo acompañaron hasta la zona de descanso y antes de que lo nombraran ya estaba listo, sacó de su maleta una postal, la última que había recibido de Viktor por correo, ya nadie usaba ese medio pero a él le fascinaban esos pequeños detalles por parte del alfa. En ella iba nada más que un bello mensaje de apoyo y de amor.

"Amado Yuri. Nos vemos en un mes, estoy ansioso por volverte a ver he impaciente por hablar con tus padres. Si tan sólo vieras lo nervioso que me pongo de sólo recordarlo. Yuri, te amo, y tenlo siempre presente. Cuando estés en la pista, pon todo de ti, estaré viendo la competencias; sedúceme como nunca antes lo has hecho, como si quisieras que en ese momento apareciera frente a ti y te besara con una pasión desbordante que nos haga perder la cordura. Esfuérzate mi querido katsudon . Con cariño para ti desde Rusia"

La colocó junto a su corazón y tras un momento de meditación, salió a escena, escuchando la animación del público.

Así pasó ese mes, entre molestias y malestares durante sus entrenamientos y en la competencia final, tras una larga jornada de dos días en la pista, Yuri consiguió su objetivo: El primer lugar y el pase al GPF. Finalmente lo había conseguido, y era momento de informarle a Viktor de la buena nueva.

Al llegar a su hogar junto con Yurio, quien también había dado buenos resultados, ambos tomaron caminos distintos. El ruso fue directo a casa de sus suegros y el japonés acompaño a su antigua profesora de ballet a su estudio, en donde todo iba normal hasta que el malestar que no había presentado en algunos días regresó.

La beta lo analizó pensando que tal vez había comido algo pesado y conociendo a la perfección lo vulnerable que era ante estas situaciones, lo dejó en el baño y fue directo a la sala por su bolso y una chaqueta.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir para poder comprar el medicamento requerido, sintió como una mano le tomaba la manga de la chaqueta. Al darse la vuelta, encontró a Yuri, vulnerable como un pequeño cerdito enfermo, apretaba su estómago intentando controlar las arcadas que el vómito le provocaban, se mantuvo hincado, mirándola con unas joyas cristalinas que imploraban tiempo para explicarle.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Necesitas algo de la farmacia? - El chico afirmo con la cabeza, con dificultad dio palabra y la cara de Minako no tenía preció ante tal petición.

-U-una prueba de embarazo. - Menciono apenado

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que escuchaste, una prueba casera, por favor

La profesora unió cabos sueltos, la respuesta era impactante pero un tanto lógica, casi tanto que se sintió una estúpida preguntando lo obvio. Sí es que así era.

-Oh por dios, Yurio y tú... Wao, la verdad esperaba que lo dejaras madurar un poco más pero a decir verdad es un chico muy bien dotado y creo que están en casi todo su derecho de...

-¡No fue con él! -Interrumpió exaltado ante las conclusiones de la bailarina. Quizá para ella era lógico y su conclusión era la de una situación normal, pero debía confesarse, sacarla de ese error en que se encontraba, aunque no quisiera, sabía que la mujer era de confianza y la admiraba plenamente por esa actitud tan madura que solía tener ante esa clase de situaciones- Minako, ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

-¿Q-qué ocurre?

-Promete que no le dirás nada a mis padres ni a Yurio. En si a cualquier persona - La arrastró hasta el sofá, se sentaron uno al lado del otro y tras tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, escupió sin rodeos lo que debía decir. - Todo este tiempo he estado saliendo con Viktor en secreto.

El fantasmagórico pensamiento de su chico, siendo pareja del mayor, la aterro en ese momento. Conocía perfectamente las leyes, ambos las sabían, eso en teoría era adulterio y era penado por las autoridades a menos que los padres del omega llegaran a un acuerdo con el otro lado del compromiso. No le gustaba hablar de esos temas con él, pero sabía que en ese momento era necesario, y más hallar soluciones.

-¡Yuri! ¡POR UN DEMONIO!, ¡¿SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?! Dios, tú como omega conoces mejor que nadie las leyes, sabes que no puedes hacer maroma y teatro a como te dé la gana, no puedes y nunca podrás ¡¿Sabes el peligro en que estas ahora?! Dios, hay que hacer algo, esto en definitiva lo tienen que saber tus padres. No, eso podría empeorarlo ¡EN QUÉ CLASE DE PROBLEMAS TE METES, IDIOTA! - Tan malo era su caso que hasta ella, la mujer más razonable con esa clase de problemas, había perdido la cordura.

No sabía qué hacer, ahora más que nunca. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle legal que lo acorralaba entre la espada y la pared y no sólo a él, Viktor ahora también estaba en serios problemas por su culpa y la mala toma de decisiones.

-Por el momento, lo mejor es confirmar las sospechas. Si sale negativo nos quitamos de problemas y el único peligro sería que se enteraran de lo que pasó. Si no, con la pena, la solución más sensata es hablar con tus padres sobre esto ¿Lo comprendes cierto? - El más joven bajo la mirada al suelo, estaba apenado. Quería esperar a la llegada de Viktor para confesar todo a su familia pero ante esto, el problema se había intensificado y ahora las opciones se reducían de forma tremenda dejándolo colgado de un hilo.

La ex bailarina corrió a la farmacia mientras Yuri se quedaba recostado sobre el sillón mirando a la nada y pensando en todo lo relacionado con eso. Una sonrisa inoportuna se dibujó en su labios; el día en que Viktor le propuso matrimonio le contó todos sus planes a futuro; el estilo de vida que quería llevar con él a su lado y sobre todo lo que había mencionado de esperarlo en casa frente al televisor luciendo su pancita de embarazado. El muy estúpido ya tenía todo planeado aun sin saber lo que les deparaba el destino.

A la llegada de su profesora, sacó rápidamente el paquetito que había traído de la farmacia, entró al baño y leyó las instrucciones de uso.

Fuera del baño, Minako observaba el reloj como si cada segundo fuer aun día. Después de 10 largos minutos el chico salio con la prueba dentro de la caja.

-¿Ya lo viste? ¿Qué salió?

-No lo sé, quiero que me acompañes. N-no me siento muy seguro con esto - La mayor se acercó más a él y lo estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho de la forma más maternal posible transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que le era posible.

-Tranquilo, estoy contigo en esto. Cualquier cosa que ocurra, lo afrontaremos nosotros dos mientras hacemos que el estúpido _Vitya_ se responsabilice de sus actos - El más joven se carcajeo un poco ante las palabras de Minako. Y pensar que si se enterara de todo eso el estúpido ruso, se moría de la alegría de saber que posiblemente iba a ser papá, cumpliendo una pequeña parte de su sueño.

Cuando se sintió más tranquilo, Minako tomó la caja y sacó la prueba, colocándola en las manos del japonés que la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-A la cuenta de tres, los dos la vemos ¿Entendido?

-Bien

-1...2...3 - Ambos miraron el resultado al mismo tiempo. Yuri dejo caer el aparatito al suelo y se recostó en el regazo de la bailarina llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Minako no estaba mejor que el patinador, intentaba mantenerse fuerte para su chico pero el simple hecho de pensar en lo que ocurriría la volvía loca.

-Y-yo...- dijo entre lágrimas.

-Shuu, espera un poco, tranquilízate, ya veremos qué hacer.

La tarde pasó, Minako en un momento les preparo algo de comida, tenía que animar al chico y que mejor forma de hacerlo que preparando su platillo favorito.

Después se dieron cuenta que tenían que decirle a Viktor. Yuri se negó a decirle por teléfono o un mensaje, así que rápidamente ambos salieron hasta una tienda de recuerdos turísticos, compraron una postal y Yuri escribió en ella un mensaje simple pero bastante complejo para cualquier persona que no entendiera a ambos patinadores.

"Viktor, ha pasado un tipo. Sólo envió esto para agradecerte lo de la postal anterior e informarte que al parecer el "Eros" funcionó a la perfección. Con cariño para ti, desde Japón."


End file.
